


Uncrowned

by LeaVampire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Buckingham Palace, Family Problems, John is a Prince, John is royalty, King John, Prince John - Freeform, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaVampire/pseuds/LeaVampire
Summary: What if John Watson was not just an invalid army doctor but also a member of the royal family.





	1. The Journey

The wind blew strongly as Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes made their way to the crime scene. The consulting detective had deemed this murder interesting enough to actually go to the scene. So, it was a good morning for Sherlock but not so much for John. The good doctor had been woken up from his slumber and had no time to finish off his breakfast before a very excited detective dragged him out of 221B. The cold weather did nothing to make this day better.

When they finally reached the body, Sherlock ran off to it while John decided to stay back and greet Lestrade and some other yarders. Donovan and Anderson could be seen in the corner making nasty comments about the detective. All in all, it was quite a normal day. However, something unusual happened moments after John had this thought. A helicopter which was quite similar to one that had come to pick John up during the case of ‘A Scandal in Belgravia’ had landed in the middle of the open ground. The surprise on the face of the yarders was quite an amusing site. As Sherlock went about ratting deductions about the vehicle that had just landed, a man in a tailored suit walked out. “I am here to pick up Doctor John Watson.”John was quite surprised by this statement.

  
“I am John but I’m sure you are supposed to pick up Sherlock Holmes. He is the detective. I just blog about the cases.”

  
“Doctor, it is not about a case. It is a family matter.”While John must have been surprised at the previous comment, he was downright sweating after this one. It could not possibly be anything good.

  
Sherlock chose this moment to interrupt.

“Family?”

  
He genuinely looked confused by the statement which was quite unusual for the consulting detective. John would have laughed at his expression if it wasn’t for the fear slowly creeping up his body.

  
“I didn’t know you were so rich, Doctor.”

  
It was Donovan who had unnecessarily made this comment. He was greatly annoyed by this but couldn’t snap out of his reverie to actually say anything.

“Sherlock will come along with me.”He was surprised when he realized that he had said that out loud. The pilot nodded started walking over to the helicopter.  
When John turned to Sherlock, he saw that the detective was still confused but excited as well.

“I’ll explain later. Now come on.”

With that, the Baker boys made their way over to the helicopter as well.

  
As soon as they took off, Sherlock started firing off questions about where they were going and other things. John would have been able to hear and reply to the questions if it hadn’t felt like his throat had collapsed. He just turned to Sherlock as whispered ‘later’ in the strongest voice that he could manage which wasn’t very strong at all. Sherlock seemed to understand that the doctor was in no condition to converse with him at the moment so he distracted himself by looking out the window.

  
As they made their way to their destination, Sherlock was even more confused than before. They were about to land in the Buckingham Palace but they were here for John’s family-related matters. It did not make any sense…unless John is somehow related to the Royals.

  
When they made their landing, Sherlock turned to John to check if he was alright. However, the person who was before him was not his best friend. The doctor’s kind eyes were replaced with cold ones and his body posture was awfully stiff and proud. This was so unlike John. It took him embarrassingly long time to realize that it was all an act. When he realized this, he nodded toward his friend to show his understanding. He just got the slightest nod of the head as a reply.

  
Together, the two friends made their way out of the helicopter. A long line of guards was standing a few metres away from them and a few officials were waiting as well. As soon as John walked a few steps, one of the officials bowed in front of him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. When Sherlock looked up again he saw his meddling, cake-loving brother standing in the corner looking quite surprised by the fact that it was John and himself that came out of the helicopter. He turned again when he heard John asking Sherlock to follow him and so he did.


	2. Drunken haze

As John made his way to the officials in expensive suits, he came to the conclusion that this just wasn't his day. He had given this lifestyle, this place and his family for good and yet here he was. He was broken out of his reverie as a man leaned down and whispered his condolences. He managed to nod briefly as hurried into the palace that he had come to hate over the years. Somewhere at the back, he could hear the flap of a coat which reminded him he was not alone this time around. Maybe bringing Sherlock had been the right choice.

  
He was greeted with the sight of long-forgotten hallways and lavish red carpets when he made his way through the gate. He could see a butler with a solemn expression on his face holding a range of alcoholic drinks with appropriate glasses for them. It was exactly what he needed. It was nice to know that this particular trait of his family hadn't changed over the years. His strange friend had once deduced that his sister was an alcoholic but something that he hadn't mentioned then was that so was the rest of his family (only they were more adept at hiding it in public).

  
He strode over to the butler pouring out the golden-brown liquid from a bottle without sparing the label a look. Knowing his family it was some high end, expensive alcohol that he couldn't afford on his army pension. He downed the glass and took another and another until he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around, he realised that it was Sherlock who looked even more concerned than before. You know it was bad when the sociopath had that look so he lowered both the glass and bottle back on the golden tray.

"Want anythin?"

It seemed like months of sobriety had lowered his alcohol tolerance considerably. He could feel a slight buzz in his head and his slurring speech was quite obvious to even himself.

"I'm good John," he replied firmly.  
Nodding, he refilled the glass to the brink and walked into the parlour with the glass in his hand. He beckoned Sherlock over when he started climbing the stairs that would take him further into his gilded cage.

"John, I don't understand what we're doing here" Sherlock let the words slip out of his mouth slowly as if caused him physical pain to say something like that and knowing him, it probably did.

"I don't know Sherlock. I really don't."  
With that, they made our way. Occasionally, when John thought the alcohol in his system would make him lose his balance, Sherlock held onto his arm tight acting like a pillar. Being that pillar himself all his life, he had an idea of what was going on in the genius's head. He bowed his head in shame and tried to walk without stumbling. He racked his brain for a way to show how grateful he was for the support but all he could manage was a half smile that probably made him look more drunk that he was.


End file.
